


beck and call

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	beck and call

it had been a long day. nile had them often, of course, but this had truly been the last straw. it was one thing for erwin to bring some sewer rat to the surface but another entirely to dote on him.

was that the right word? did erwin dote on levi? the name sounded strange on his tongue. erwin drew it out each time he said it, as if savoring each syllable like something sweet on his tongue.

at least nile knew how to confront erwin when something needled him so acutely. their days together in training had given him insight into the way erwin worked. he was precise and complex as a clock and only needed to be wound when he got off course. sense could always be slapped into him, if need be.

a few curious gazes lingered over the unicorn on his jacket but nile’s confident stride had everyone moving aside. someone from behind was calling out to him but nile was too fast and passing up into the higher floors of the survey corps headquarters. this needed to be nipped in the bud before something happened. erwin’s slippery little fighter couldn’t be trusted for a goddamn moment.

nile’s hand found the doorknob out of memory and he swung it open. this needed to be dealt with a firm hand. nile blinked hard and swallowed down an annoyed sigh. he would rather be at home with what truly mattered to him.

erwin would be at his desk, poring over lists of the deceased and budgetary concerns. it would be a succinct meeting: nile would bullet point his issues and see that everything was taken care of in a timely manner.

erwin’s fingers curled around the edge of the desk as the door opened.

"you bastard." levi’s fingers raised erwin’s skin red as they dragged down his chest. 

"don’t talk back next time."

nile could hear the kiss. it was wet and open and his cock twitched; marie made the same sound when she took him into her sweet mouth.

"god, erwin."

the thrusting stopped. erwin pushed himself up, fingers still holding on to the edge of his desk. sweat glistened between his nipples, light catching the sheen above his pubic hair.

"nile."

nile ran a hand through his hair out of habit. “fucking hell, what is this?”

levi’s hand smoothed up erwin’s bicep and nile took a step forward.

"you aren’t that naive, having children and all." he helped levi sit up.

levi’s back was strong, bearing the marks from the detritus they hadn’t bothered clearing away completely. he seemed unaware of, or disinterested in, nile’s presence.

erwin’s eyes, however, cut through nile’s skin and into his bones.

"why are you here, nile?"

nile looked over his shoulder to see that he had closed the door instead of backing out before either erwin or levi took notice of his entrance.

"don’t tell me you’re here for a free show."

nile scowled. levi seemed to have a response for every goddamn thing.

"you’re not much to look at."

"okay. alright." erwin tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. his chest remained bare. "you’re like two alley cats, hissing at each other." he touched a finger to levi’s lips and pursed his own. his eyes looked between levi and nile like a pendulum.

nile watched erwin whisper in levi’s ear, a hand tracing the grooves of muscle in his back. levi drew back as if burned, but erwin held him still. his eyes stared hard into levi’s face, only softening when he knew he had won.

”do you remember our trainee days, how we shared a bunk?"

"of course." nile squared his jaw and leveled his chin. those had been wild days.

"how we’d fool around, taught each other how to kiss?"

erwin’s hand, even then, had been large enough to cup him perfectly.

levi shifted on the desk and nile couldn’t help watching the muscles bunch and release. then he remembered chasing the little shit through the underground after he’d stolen the maneuvering gear. nile had been fooling himself to think he could keep up.

erwin stood in front of him, hip cocked as he looked nile over. he touched the furrow between his eyebrows. “are you tired, nile?”

nile wanted to go home and be with marie, kiss his children good night, but the pull on his groin as erwin’s fingers hovered over it made his teeth slam together.

"i came here about him."

"i know your position on the matter. he’s been with me for some time."

"how long has it been like this?"

"a few months," levi answered. he had turned on the desk, legs folded to the side. "shortly after erwin became commander. i’m a whore for power, what can i say."

when erwin looked at levi, nile recognized his expression: something blissfully removed from the world they all had to live in.

"do yourself a favor, nile, and take it out on him. fuck him or fight him as long as i get to watch."

nile’s fingers twisted his wedding band. erwin was hot and imposing before him. he could smell the sweat on his body and it threw nile back to the days of awkward fumbling in the barracks when no one else was around, the first time erwin’s hand had slipped down the front of his pants and really touched him.

erwin’s lips were gentle and inviting against his forehead.

nile swallowed. ‘marie, forgive me,’ he thought before stepping toward the desk.

levi swung his legs over the front of the desk, scooting to the edge. he put his weight on his arms and watched nile approach with a bored gaze.

"you better fuck better than you grow facial hair."

erwin stood still, watching them stare each other down like predator and prey. he could smell the arousal rolling off nile, tinged with sweet anger and annoyance.

nile didn’t hesitate to stir levi’s hair, tightening his fingers in the dark strands and pulling his head back. “you only know how to curse and insult, don’t you?”

"i can also suck cock."

nile let go, levi’s head snapping back.

"that’s not very polite, levi."

levi looked around nile’s shoulder. “yes, sir. i’ll be good.”

nile shivered when a hand ran from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back.

"you both will."

**Author's Note:**

> disjointed notes for a second part: erwin telling them what to do the entire time and nile telling him to shut the fuck up at one point. while levi blows nile, erwin fists nile's hair (while behind him, his other hand in levi's hair), rips his head back and sucks a bruise into his neck, which makes nile weak in the knees and levi growl jealously. erwin holding levi by the hair so nile can fuck his mouth. "show him how good that filthy mouth can be." they fuck like it's a fight. insults and hair pulling on both parts. they both realize it feels pretty damn good: levi moaning and letting his head fall back against nile's shoulder. nile's hand around levi's throat but his lips are all sweet softness. "really taste him, nile. he has the wildness of a forest river in him." levi leaves marks for marie to find. nile sliding a finger in. "tighter than your wife?" nile grabs him by the thigh and spanks him hard. "shut your slut mouth!" erwin reaching around to sooth the sting with a hand. "he doesn't mean it." it would have ended with nile and levi on their knees, sucking erwin off.


End file.
